Not as Cute as Pushkin my way
by Skittles6
Summary: I took it upon myself to rewatch all the seasons of GG. And this is my newest breation. Starts off at the end of 'Not as Cute as Pushkin'


I own nothing but I am taking some creative liberties with this. This story is an idea of what might have happened after 'Not as Cute as Pushkin'

"And Logan, welcome to the family, son." I watched Grandpa tell Logan and then punch him in the arm. I had to laugh out loud. The people around me looked at me strangely, but all that mattered is that I had gotten my pay back. The look on Logan's face was priceless.

"Anyone else giving you any trouble, my dear?" grandpa asked as he approached me.

"Nah, I think we've fill our prankster quota for today. How about some lunch?" I treated grandpa to lunch at the dining hall before he excused himself for a tee time set at the club. "I'd much rather stay here and spend time with my grand daughter but we all must do things we don't enjoy. Let that be a lesson to you."

"Don't ever play golf. I got it." We shared a laugh. "Thanks again, Grandpa."

"No problem. Should I send a message to Mitchum and ask him to make sure Logan's heart started back up again?" he finished with a hearty laugh.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I was going to go find him after I finished studying later, anyways. Maybe get him to buy me a victory coffee because our joke was much better."

"I agree. Well, I will see you on Friday for dinner, correct?"

"Yep, me and mom, Friday at 7 sharp."

"See you then, dear." He gave me a hug and then left.

I retreated to my room and started to study. This semester seemed to be simpler than all of the others I had taken so far. Classes were difficult, as they should be, but something seemed different. This was going to be a good year at Yale.

After finishing my studies, I refreshed myself, put on a new outfit, grabbed a coat to shield myself from the cool air, and headed out the door. I assumed that Logan and his buddies would probably be at the pub at this time of night. As I headed in the direction of the pub, I gave some more thought to what Marty had commented on earlier. What if Logan did like me? But this was Logan Huntzberger. He had more beautiful women at his beck and call. Why would be interested in little ole Rory Gilmore? I had nothing to offer him that he hadn't been offered before. But my joke was definitely better.

Opening the door to the pub I was greeted by grunts of pain and frustration. Some idiots were having a bar fight. "Really mature, grow up guys." I mumbled to myself. Being human, of course, I had to get a better look. And was I unpleased with what I saw; Colin, Finn, and Logan beating the crap out of three other kids. I rolled my eyes and contemplated leaving right then and there but something got the best of me and broke up the fight.

"Come on, guys. Break it up." I managed to pull Colin off of another student and he looked at me like I had grown another head.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just get Finn off of him and I'll retrieve Logan." I ordered. Punches were still being thrown but as soon as Colin got Finn, I had gotten Logan pulled off to the side.

"What's the matter with you? This wasn't your business." He yelled at me. His lip was busted and he had a cut above his eye. I stumbled back a little. I hadn't been yelled at by a man in a long time. It was foreign to me. He turned back to the pile of guys that were still on the floor. "You better keep your mouths shut." He warned and wriggled out of my grasp.

"Hey! Don't treat me like that." I yelled in his direction. He waved a hand and walked off.

"Great." I muttered.

"Give him time, Gilmore. He'll come around." Colin said.

"I just can't read him sometimes. After we jumped off of the scaffolding, I felt something there. But I guess it could never have worked out anyway. He's Logan Huntzberger."

"Love, Logan is our best friend. He just needs time to cool off from the fight."

"What were you idiots fighting about anyway?" I asked.

"Your grandfather made quite a public announcement earlier today."

"The prank? You were fighting over a stupid joke?" I scoffed.

"I guess you weren't the only one who felt something after the jump. If anyone had anything bad to say about Logan's 'Ace', then he would deal with it head on." Now I felt really stupid. He was defending me, on some level and I embarrassed him.

"Oh, geez. Well, I have humiliated myself enough for one night. I guess I'll just head back home."

"We can walk you if you want." Finn offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine. See ya guys around." I gave them a small smile then went on my way.

I had a lot to think about on my way back to my room. Apparently, he did like me a little. Enough to defend me like that. I guess I was lost in thought and didn't hear someone walking behind me. Out of no where, a guy appeared and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and he tried to grab for my purse but I had a tight hold on it and pulled out my mace mom bought me as a joke. "All those big, scary guys at Yale" she said. I used the mace on him, got to my feet and ran. I was already pretty far from the pub but not really close to my dorm. I ran inside one of Yale's numerous libraries and started screaming. A librarian came to me and asked what was wrong. I didn't answer her I just kept yelling for my mom, for Luke, for anyone I was familiar with to help me.

"Calm down. Calm down, sweetie. Everything's alright now. Do you want me to call your mother?" the librarian asked and I calmed down. I shook my head 'no'. I pulled out my phone and dialed the oh-so-familiar number to my childhood home.

"Mistress Lorelai. How may I direct your call?" mom giggled into the phone. All I needed to hear was her voice and the tears started. I couldn't get a word out. "Honey? Rory? Are you okay? What's wrong?" By this time I was full on sobbing and the librarian took the phone.

"Who am I speaking to? Are you her mother? Well, it seems something has happened to your daughter. She ran into this building screaming and she seems to have a rather large bruise on her cheek. Are you able to get down here or is there someone you would like me to contact? I see. Well, yes we can. Of course. No problem. Goodbye."

"Rory?" she said and waited for a response. I shook my head. "Your mother has asked me to have campus security escort you to your room. Do you live on campus?" I shook my head again. "Which dormitory?"

"Brantford." I squeaked out. My throat hurt from all that crying. Tears were still collecting in my eyes.

"Do you think you would be able to walk with these men, so that you can get home?" she asked and I nodded.

"Alright then. Your mother said that she would be here as soon as she could. And until then, security will stay with you and ask you a few questions."

I led the men out of the building, through the court yard, and over to where Brantford college was. I unlocked the door and mutely asked them to come in.

"Miss, we have to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" he asked after they had taken a seat on my couch. I nod. I was doing a lot of that. I was an Ivy League student, at one of the best schools in the world, with an extensive vocabulary, and all I could do was nod.

"Can we have your name, miss?"

"Rory. Lorelai Gilmore." I mumbled.

"What happened tonight, Miss Gilmore?"

"I was walking home from the pub and a guy came up to me a punched me right in my face, for no reason. And then I sprayed him with my mace and ran." I explained quietly.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"He was a little taller then me. He had, like, a blue wind breaker on and he had brown hair." I was wracking my brain to remember.

"Do you remember any more then that?" he probed.

"Not really."

"Where were you when he attacked?"

"Um, I really don't remember. I left the pub and was walking the direction of my room. I have no idea. I'm sorry." I started to well up again. I was attacked and I couldn't even remember anything.

"That's okay, Miss Gilmore. Now, did you want to press charges against the man if we find him?" I was just about to comment on how ridiculous a question that was when someone knocked on my door.

"Uh, who- who is it?" I yelled at the door, wondering if this guy was stalking me or something.

"Hey, Ace, it's me. I was wondering if we could talk. Can I come in?" Logan answered.

"Now's not really a good time, Logan."

"Are you crying? What's wrong? I'm coming in." he announced and the security guys looked like they were going to pounce on him.

"It's okay. He's my friend." I told them as he entered the room.

"Steve, Alex. What's going on here?" he addressed the security officers.

"Hey, Logan. It's confidential."

His eyebrows wrinkled together and he looked at me. "You wanna tell me what's going on here, Ace?" I looked at the floor, embarrassed. It was bad enough this happened, but now Logan Huntzberger had to see me like this. "I think you guys can go. Thank you for all your help." He gave them a stern look and they said their goodbyes and that they would keep in contact if they found anyone to match my pathetic description.

"Ace?" he asked me softly and I looked up at him. I was going to start crying, again, any minute now. "Rory?"

"I got attacked, Logan. On my way home from the pub. A guy attacked me. He hit me." I was balling now. Logan took me into his arms and held me while I cried. I have no idea how long it was but I felt very safe and comforted.

"Rory?" my mom burst into the room and saw me and Logan in an embrace. "Who the hell are you? What did you do?" mom rushed to my side.

"Logan didn't do anything mom." I regaled her with tonight's tale and she sat there and looked horrified.

"Aw, honey. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I will find whoever did this. I'll find them and kill them. I promise." She hugged me.

"You might have to get in line. I called dibs." Logan finally spoke up.

"Limo boy?" mom asked, more to me than to Logan.

"Yeah. This is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore the second."

"Nice to meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances." Mom said politely and looked back to me. "Wanna come home? It's Wednesday. So you'll only miss two days and Paris or someone can take notes for you." Mom offered.

"I don't know if I could. I mean, I have a test on Friday. No make ups. Maybe I could drive back for that class."  
"That's dumb, Ace. Let me take care of all that. You won't miss that test, okay?" Logan looked at me.

"What are you gonna do? Call in a bomb threat?" mom asked.

"Being related to Mitchum Huntzberger has to have its upsides. This is one of them. Consider yourself excused from your classes till Monday morning." He smiled affectionately at me.

"Logan I have to go and I can't ask you to do that." I insisted.

"You didn't ask and you can't go now. If you go that will make me look like a liar and we don't want that, do we?"

"Of course not. You're so smart." Mom said.

"On one condition Logan." I said.

"What's that?"

"You come with me to Stars Hollow for the night?" I asked hopefully. This was one way to see how much Logan liked me."

"Sure thing. Can I meet you there? I have to pow-wow with Finn and Colin."

Mom gave Logan directions and as he left he kissed my cheek goodbye. Mom helped me pack my stuff for the weekend.

"So, Logan? What's up with you two?"

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Are you okay, kid? The bruise on your cheek looks like its getting worse." As soon as she said that, I put my hand to my face and flinched because it did hurt.

"It hurts like hell, too. I should have just took Colin and Finn up on the offer to walk me home."

"Well from now on, you're walking home in the day light or with an armed guard."

"I'll see if I can find one that's available for hire." I joked, putting the rest of my school work in my back pack.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that. I don't think this Logan guy is going to leave your side any time soon." Mom smiled and I confirmed that we were all packed and she carried my bag to the Jeep awaiting us out front.

"You wanna go into the hospital? That cheek looks kinda bad."

"I think I'll be okay. It's not like it's broken or anything, that I know of. Oh, shoot. I forgot to leave Paris a note before we left. I'll just call her cell." After leaving Paris a short message letting her know that I wouldn't be home till Sunday night and thankfully, mom picked up on the vibe that I didn't want to talk and left me alone until we got home. I sighed as we entered my childhood home. I knew that nothing bad could ever happen to me while I was here because I had my mom and soon, hopefully, I would have Logan. I was less concerned with how Logan saw me in Stars Hollow. I was in my place of peace, a comfort zone, if you would and I knew that even a big, bad Huntzberger could understand that.

"It's still kinda early, only 10 o'clock. Do you wanna order some pizza or oh, Chinese sounds good. What would Logan like?"

What _would_ Logan like? Does he eat Chinese or pizza? He's a college kid, he has to eat pizza, right? Then it struck me. I don't really know anything about Logan.

"Hello? Earth to Rory? Ya in there kid?" mom waved a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, I don't know. Order both." I answered and went to think more about Logan. Who was he outside of his Hartford society mask? What did he do for fun? _Drink and party._ What did he like? _Cute girls in short skirts?_ All I know is him at Yale, putting on an act. I wonder what he thought about me. My phone started to ring and when I looked at the call ID, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ace, hey. You get home okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Uh, how did you get this number?" I was curious. I certainly didn't give to him.

"I have my ways." I could almost hear him smirk through the phone. "I just called to let you know that I am leaving Yale now and I should be there soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, uh you don't have to come, Logan, if you already have plans. I wasn't thinking clearly when I invited you before. I was being selfish." I explained. I didn't want him to come over and spend time with me just because he felt sorry for me.

"Ace, do you want me to come over?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course but if you have plans."

"There is no where else I would rather be then hanging out with you."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to. Because I'm fine. I have my mom."

"Are you trying to uninvited me, Ace?"

"No way but-"

"Then it's settled. I'm leaving. See ya soon." He ended the call and I just sat there like an idiot, staring at the phone.

"What the hell was that all about? You like him and you were trying to get him to _not_ come over. Aren't you supposed to want to hang out? Do kids do it differently these days?" mom asked.

"No, but I didn't want him to feel like he was being forced to come over. I don't wanna be that girl."

Mom gave me a blank look. "What girl?"

"The girl that has a semi-traumatizing experience then makes everything about her. What if he had plans?" I asked.

"Then he would have politely declined if said plans were more important. But he's already gotten brownie points with me because he is either lame and didn't have anything planned or he thinks you're more important than some frat party." Mom smiled at me. "Stop worrying. Go change into something more comfortable and I will order the pizza, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"Aw, I love you, too, sweets. Now, hurry. It only takes 30 minutes to get here from Hartford and he doesn't seem like a speed limit kinda guy." Mom smiled at me and grabbed the phone.

I went into my room and changed into some Snoopy pajamas. Then I resumed my previous position on the couch to wait for Logan to arrive.


End file.
